thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaska Ralston
'''Alaska Ralston is a tribute belonging to Toast With The Most. Please refrain from using her, as she belongs to moi.' Charectaristics Appearance Alaska has a very light blue hair color, almost an icy, frosted blue. She has dark, deep blue eyes and pink lips. She usually wears no makeup, excluding lipstick. Personality On the outside, Alaska is a "five degrees less" than the typical Career. What I mean is, a typical Career may be snarky, mean, haughity, and sadistic. She acts like all of those things, but 5 degrees less mean, snarky, haughity, or sadistic. This is her mechanism for fitting in with the Career crowd. On the inside, though, Alaska is beyond sweet and full of hope. She is always polite, mature, and motherly. She cares about the needs of everything and everyone. But she surpresses this almost easily, because she never, ever wants it to come out and show. She could win the Games, and no one would ever know she had actual feelings. Backstory Alaska Ralston was born to Maddie Ralston and Jackson Ralston in District 0 (or 1, or 2). She was a normal little girl; nothing at all extraordainary about her. She wasn't a "normal" Career. Not a "normal" Rebel, or Anti-Career. Just a normal girl. She had no problem with it for a while. At 10, she began training at the local Career academy. Not hardcore training, not training to go into the Games... just normal, plain training. Or, at least, this is what she meant for it to be Strengths Alaska Ralston is an accomplished user of most weaponry, being a Career. She found certain interest in the Stiletto, a 16th Century Weapon that many Careers could not master, partly because they were more interested in a more "current" weapon. She quickly mastered the long-bladed dagger, and went on to work with more long-ranged weapons. She chose the throwing knives to work with, and became skilled (though not as skilled as she is with the Stiletto). Weaknesses While Alaska was good with the throwing knives, she is poor when it comes to any other long range weapon. One of her biggest weaknesses is her inability to hear in one ear, due to an accident (mentioned in her backstory). If someone were to sneak up on her, she would not be as alert as a normal person and may not have time to escape, therefore getting injured or killed. Other Preferred Alliance Careers Game Strategy '''Note: This is just Alaska's general strategy; it should not affect her advice or any twist that should happen in the games. ' Alaska will participate in the Bloodbath, and try to prove herself to the Careers by attempting to kill at least one person. At the Bloodbath, she will grab throwing knives and a dagger/Stiletto. After that, she will follow the Career leader's plan, never wasting a moment to prove herself worthy for him/her. Interview Angle Alaska will play towards her weakness, the inability to hear in one ear, hoping to churne up a sappy story and make the audience sympathetic; therefore gaining sponsors in empathy. Motive for Winning "I want to show I can kick ass. Even if I'm deaf in one ear." Though Alaska would never admit it, her motives for winning are deeper than just proving she can do it and beat her disability. She feels like winning would make her a symbol for children with more serious disabilities and tell them that they can do it. They can overcome anything. Token Alaska's token is a multi-colored marble. One one side, it is a dark, menacing, sparkly black with specks of navy. On the other is a rainbow of bright colors; violets, yellows, oranges, and light pinks. It shows how she acts.. and how she can really be. Private Training Angle Alaska will walk into the room, not revealing any emotion, but simply keeping a neutral look. She will briskly walk over to the weapons area, and get a dagger or Stiletto if daggers are unavalible. She will twirl the thin blade in her hands, staring intently at it for a while, almost to bore the Gamemaker's. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she will quickly strike the dummies. Like a cobra, wrists flicking, she will stab them in a row of dummies hearts. A burst of surprise and speed. Then she'll return to her usual slow manor, and kick all the dummies down except the middle one. Next, she'll grab a throwing knife, and aim for the head of the middle one with it, unlike how she stabbed the heart of the others. She shall throw, and walk out, leaving the Gamemaker to marvel. Gallery Alaska3.png|Alaska: Casual Alaska1.png|Alaska: Arena (elaborate bun) Alaska2.png|Alaska: Interviews (toned down look) Category:District 0 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:TWTM's Tributes Category:Career Tribute